


Once a Month

by YamiAshy



Series: Play Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, Flogging, Light Spanking, M/M, Petplay, Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s wrong. It’s cheating. Harry knows it is, but it doesn’t stop him from returning to Draco. When he's with Draco it's like nothing else in the world matters or exists for that small bubble of time. He can give in completely and lose control, and that is worth more to him than his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Month

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters 
> 
> Warnings: Pet play, toys, spanking, Dom/sub, flogging, hot wax play, this is boy on boy, there is only mentions of Harry/Ginny but no actual scene between them, check the tags it says it all
> 
> Other: Thoughts are in italics

            Harry is happily married to Ginny, or so he claims. They have three beautiful children together, two of which are at Hogwarts. He’s happy, really he is. Their sex life has just deteriorated to nearly nothing and Harry craves for a release that Ginny cannot give him. And so at the end of every month he returns to Malfoy.

            Draco married Astoria Greengrass after the war and they have one child. They do not quite love each other, but they do have the perfect pureblood marriage. He feels no guilt as he prepares the ‘playroom’ for Harry’s arrival. In fact, he’s positive his wife knows about their monthly meetings. He doesn’t care, and obviously neither does Greengrass, for she’s never mentioned it. He place one last touch on the bed before he feels the wards ripple. Harry has arrived.

            Each step Harry takes to the house feels like it weighs a ton. _Why am I so weak as to need Draco at all?_   In the past year he’s never had an answer to that question. He takes a deep breath and stops on the front porch, hand raised to knock.

            Before he can Draco opens the door. “Welcome.” His voice is like silk sliding over Harry’s skin. “Come, my wife is not home and Scorpius is in bed. We will not be interrupted.”

            The messy haired man has trouble swallowing around the lump in his throat to respond, but Draco understands. He always does.

            “Come.” He says more commanding this time, opening the door wider.

            Stumbling, the dark haired male steps inside. The door shuts with a snap.

            “I do believe you are forgetting your place.” Draco’s voice slides smoothly over his ear. “Has it been that long _pet_?”

            Shudders wrack Harry’s body at the nickname and automatically he sinks to his knees. Fire lights in his body as he presses his forehead to the floor in front of Draco’s shoes, panting.

            “Ah yes, now you remember.” A shoe nudges his chin up to stare at Draco, his owner. “You won’t be needing those clothes now will you?”

            Still panting with his sudden need Harry shakes his head.

            “Of course not. I’ll take care of those for you _pet_.” With a wave of his wand all of Harry’s clothes vanish into the playroom upstairs, neatly folded. He drinks in the sight of the lithe, slightly scared, beautiful body. “Now sit.”

            Harry moves to kneel on his legs and folds his hands in his lap, looking up at Draco with wide eyes. His shorter but thick uncut cock bobs for attention, the foreskin has pulled back slightly from how hard he is and the tip shines with pre-cum.

            “Good boy.” He strokes the messy hair for a brief moment. “Now we have to finish dressing you up don’t we?” He produces a leather collar and leash from his back pocket, embroidered on the collar is Harry’s name in silver thread. He locks the collar around Harry’s neck with magic, then snaps the leash on. “Present.”

            Harry shudders from the authority in the blonde’s voice. He moves quickly though, turning around and pressing his forehead to the floor and spreading his legs, then reaching back with his hands to present his hole.

            Draco admires the sight for a moment. It’s been a month since he’s seen his pet after all, and he watches the hole in front of him twitch with need. He murmurs a few cleansing spells then a lubrication one and his pet gives a soft whine. “I know those are uncomfortable, but they are needed.” His pet huffs. “None of that.” He gives one of the tan globes in front of him a swat, producing a soft yelp. “You know how to behave.”

            His pet gives a huff of agreement. Satisfied, the blond summons a few things from the playroom. Down the stairs and into his hands lands a pair of fluffy black dog ears, and a black fluffy dog tail attached to a four inch long, one inch wide butt plug. First he spells the ears to stick, then he rubs the plug on the lubrication now around his pet’s hole, then firmly but gently presses it inside.

            “Deep breaths.” He sooths his pet with his voice, knowing how much he loves it.

            Harry takes slow deep breaths and with a soft pop the plug slides snugly into place. He isn’t allowed to play with his butt when away from Draco. He couldn’t help but do it a few nights this time though. The spaces between their visits seem longer and longer.

            “Good boy.” Fingers comb through his messy hair soothingly and Harry whines with need. “It went in easier this time, have you been playing with yourself?” The blonde’s voice has dropped a few pitches, dangerous but so utterly seductive to the man sprawled out on the floor.

            Harry bites his lip, not wanting to admit to it. His silence earns him a spank on the other cheek. “Tell me pet. Yes have you played with yourself?”

            Harry bites his lip harder, but it only earns him another harsher spank. This one actually stings and he gives a small cry. His master shows no mercy and gives him another. “Tell me pet!”

            Finally Harry caves and gives a high whine, nodding yes.

            “Ah I thought so.” A cool hand rubs soothingly over his backside. “I’ll have to punish you pet.” His pet whines in response. “You did this to yourself. Now come, walk.”

            The cool promise in Draco’s voice sends shivers through Harry’s body. His master stands and tugs on the leash, not waiting for Harry to respond as he starts walking. Harry whines again with need as he follows, his already hard cock bobbing with his movements. He’s lead up the stairs, and to the same room as always. The “playroom”. The door closes behind them with a soft click.

            The room is painted in soft greens and black, the entire room is lit up with candlelight. Special green candles burn on a table along with a black leather flogger, the sight of which sends a needy throb through Harry’s groin. Other various toys, floggers, canes and paddles hang around the room but they won’t be put to use today. A bed with silk sheets spelled to be stain resistant and easy to clean takes up the rest of the room along with a ton of pillows. A set of black silk restraints lay coiled on it.

            Harry is panting again, but doesn’t speak. That isn’t part of their game. Instead he looks up at Draco pleadingly.

            “You aren’t getting out of your punishment.” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Even with those adorable puppy eyes of yours.” He gives Harry’s head a pat, and leads the other man over to the bed. “Come now, up.”

            Immediately Harry scrambles up onto the bed. The butt plug presses teasingly against his prostate before moving away again and he has to suppress a groan. Once on the bed he looks back to Draco for instructions.

            “Sit.”

            Harry quickly sits up on his knees again and spreads his legs. His cock bobs, begging for attention. Sadly the only attention it receives is Draco strapping a leather cock ring around its base. Harry bites back a protest, and the need to hump Draco’s hand. His slim, cool fingers feeling better than Ginny’s ever had.

            “Lay down.”

            Harry lays on his stomach, tucking a pillow under his hips the way he knows Draco likes it. Gentle but firm hands arrange his limbs then he feels the silk binding them into place. His arms are bound behind his back arm to arm so he has to use his shoulders to keep from going face first into the bed. His legs are bound from foot to thigh to keep them bent, then Draco spreads them further and further apart until he groans.

            “Good boy.” A hand combs through his hair again almost lovingly. “Now it’s time for your punishment.”

            Harry whimpers in response and looks up at Draco eagerly. Draco merely smiles back at him, then walks behind him out of sight. The bound man takes slow breaths, he trusts Draco not to abuse him like this. Then after only a soft murmur of warning a line of hot wax traces its way down his spine. Harry gasps and arches his back. It doesn’t burn, but it’s warm and a shock to his senses.

            “Oh…” He moans softly as wax drips down over his butt cheeks, then down his thighs.

            “You’re enjoying this far too much.” Draco blows out the candle before running his hands over the hardened wax, peeling it off. “It isn’t much of a punishment.” His hands trail lover, over smooth tan thighs.

            Harry bites his lip so he won’t respond. It would just give Draco another reason to punish him.

            “Hm… I suppose this will have to do.”

            Harry tries to raise his head to see, but then the strike of the flogger connects with his shoulder. A loud moan escapes him and he wiggles, looking for friction, any kind of friction against the pillows. The flogger traces a pattern over his shoulders, flicking away any excess wax. It skips over his butt in favor of his thighs, working off the wax with firm strokes. His moans turn into a whine when the flogger finally reaches his butt, then Draco takes it away. Harry wants to yell in protest, but settles instead for trying to hump the pillow beneath his hips.

            “Ah, ah none of that. If you don’t settle down you won’t get your treat.”

            Harry reluctantly stills his hips, but perks when Draco settles in front of him and unbuckles his belt. “Come now, if you do a good job I’ll consider letting you cum.” He releases his slim but long, cut cock from his pants. Eagerly Harry wiggles forward and nuzzles it. He receives an encouraging pat on the head. “Good boy, suck it properly.”

            The black haired man presses open mouthed kisses up the shaft before swallowing it whole in one sure stroke. This had been one of the hardest things for him to learn, to do it without choking. He’s surer of himself now and bobs his head up and down with a practiced ease while sucking and licking his delicious treat.

            Draco stifles a moan. He moves his hips easily in rhythm with his pet’s bobbing head. “Ah you’ve gotten so good at this. I’m proud of you.” He twines a hand in his pet’s hair, encouraging him to go faster.

            Harry is happy to oblige him and picks up the pace. He greedily humps the pillow beneath him, searching for any kind of relief from the ache in his groin. It doesn’t really help, but it doesn’t matter. Draco firmly holds his head in place as he thrusts freely now then releases in his mouth. The salty flavor he’s come to love coats his tongue and he sucks lightly when Draco thrusts in a few more times. His head is pulled off then with a pop and he happily swallows what’s left in his mouth.

            “Well done.” Draco takes a moment to run his fingers through his pet’s hair knowing how much he loves it. Then he leans down and kisses his pet’s forehead, then cheek. “You’ve earned your reward for the night.” Finally his lips. Draco claims every inch of his pet’s mouth until he’s panting.

            Draco strokes one of his pet’s flushed cheeks, then slides away to settle back behind him. Gently he eases the butt plug out and spells it away for cleaning. He admires the slight gape before the hold in front of him twitches and closes.

            “Are you ready my pet?” He grasps the end of the leash still attached to Harry’s collar.

            Harry whimpers and tries to wiggle back onto Draco’s cock, earning a chuckle. The hold on his leash tightens then he can feel Draco easing inside, the intrusion made easier from the lube still inside him. Then in one sure stroke the blonde snaps his hips forward driving right into the spot that drives Harry crazy. The submissive male cries out wordlessly with joy from the pleasure. It floods his body, and Draco doesn’t wait for him to adjust. He fucks Harry relentlessly into the mattress, each snap of his hips driving waves of pleasure crashing through the black haired male.

            Harry’s hand’s curl uselessly in his bonds, aching to grab onto something, anything. The pleasure is driving him mad and Draco has barely begun with him. The hold on the leash tightens again, jerking his drooling chin up. He gasps.

            “This is your favorite part isn’t it? It’s when you give in completely and let me own your body. You have no control here, you’ve given it all to me.” Each sentence is punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips. “You may speak, beg for your release _Harry_.”

            “ _Dr-Draco… I’m… I please.. I-I can’t… let me cum!”_ Harry sobs out delirious from the pleasure.

            “As you wish my pet.” Finally Draco reaches down and releases Harry’s cock, then with one more well aimed thrust Harry orgasms with a sob. The orgasm and pleasure is so intense spots cloud Harry’s vision. He collapses onto the pillow which is wet and sticky with his release, his entire body feels boneless. Draco gives a few more thrusts into his willing body, then releases deep inside his pet.

            Harry doesn’t mind. He rides the afterglow with a smile, feeling almost sleepy. He feels the blond drape himself over him, curling arms around his waist. Harry was uncomfortable with the cuddling at first, it seemed to… personal for what they’re doing, but he’s grown used to this as well.

            Harry isn’t sure how long they lay like this when his arms begin to feel numb. “Draco.” He murmurs. “My arms are still tied.”

            “Ah I’d almost forgotten.” Deft fingers swiftly untie the bonds around his arms and wrists, then his legs as well. Harry barely has time to stretch out properly before Draco has pulled him back into a cuddle.

            He yelps. “Draco, I have to go. Ginny is expecting me back soon, and we’re all sticky.”

            “It never bothered you before.” The blond murmurs into Harry’s shoulder. “But very well.” He slowly pulls out of Harry, who groans at the loss, then grabs his wand form the bedside table. With a wave they’re both cleansed of Harry’s sticky release and freshening charms take care of the smell.

            Harry stretches out once more then walks to the small closet in the room and pulls on the clothes he had on before.

            Warm arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss is pressed to his neck. “Must you leave? I’ve offered you a more permanent place here before. Astoria tires of our marriage, and your kids are welcome as well.”

            Harry clears his throat. “It’s impossible. Ginny would never let me near them again if she found out what we’ve been doing. Can you honestly say you’d be happier married to me? Hero of the wizarding world? I doubt it. You only know me in bed Draco, not outside it.” He tries to sound harsh, but the words come out monotone.

            “Excuses.” The blonde presses open mouthed kisses up to Harry’s ear. “I would never let that ginger witch take your kids from you, nor would I care what the world said of us. I would learn, and you would learn and our relationship would be stronger because of it.”

            “I… I don’t think so. Please Draco let me go. I’ll see you next month.” Harry’s hands tremble as he removes himself from Draco’s embrace. “Besides, I wouldn’t want… this.” He gestures to the playroom. “All the time.”

            “Neither would I. I would want you as an equal.” Draco murmurs, then waves his wand to unlock the collar, it falls into his hand.

            “Don’t ask this of me Draco, let us be how we are.”

            “Very well…. But you know I shall ask again next time.” He leans in and brushes against Harry’s lips lightly.

            “I know… but my answer won’t.”

            “We shall see.”

            “I’ll show myself out.” Harry ignores the comment, and walks from the room.

            Draco watches him go, then turns to clean up the room from their activities.

            Harry returns home to Ginny’s waiting embrace, but his mind is miles away still in the playroom of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
